cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Jango
Jango, the Lord of the Night Dark and brooding. Calculating and power-hungry. Jango has power over the night, spending most of his time formulating various plans to seize control of the three realms. Drifts with the night across the cleft, of late choosing to remain but a shadow in the minds of mortal men, and an incorporeal part of the night. Married to Sarai, the goddess of the moon and guardian of hope. He took her with him when he withdrew into the High Realm years ago. No one has seen or heard from either of them since. There has been sightings of a new being skulking the night, bearing a power that is much the same as the missing Immortal. Has something happened to the Lord of the Night? Or does this new being simply tread in Jango's domain? Avatars: Ravens, Bats, and other creatures of the night that aren't undead Followers: ?? Monuments: 'STATS' Level 103 HP:??? MP:??? MV:??? Abilities: Shadow Walk: 0 MP - The ability to transport anywhere shadow may fall. Blind: 5 MP - Binding shadow across the eyes of given target, effectively blinding them until magic is lifted or day breaks. Gravija: 50 MP - Magic spell that forms a Gravity well. Globe of Darkness: 10 MP - Darkens the immediate area until spell is lifted or day breaks. Midnight Nocturne: 50 MP - Puts everyone in general area into a magical sleep until spell is lifted or day breaks. Shadow Bind: 10 MP - Solidifies darkness around a target, or specific body parts thereof, effectively binding them in place until magic is lifted or day breaks. Minion 100 MP - A shadow replica, with half of Jango's power. Auto Skills: Nocturnal Dominion: All of Jango's power is doubled after dusk. Lament of Sol: All of Jango's power is cut by 1/2 after dawn. Cleft Origin Stories: Dark Wrath My name is Jango. Of course, that is not my full name, but one I have taken so that the thick-tongued inhabitants of this accursed realm have something to call me. I once was Jangolothien Li'Durondicannan, an outcast, an exile, a Dark Elf. Exiled. No, I was more than that. I was cursed. Never again could I walk in the light of day. Never again would I feel the suns welcome warmth on my skin. The moon was made my mistress, and I a child of the night. And for what? In return for protecting my people, and saving them from utter destruction, I was cast down. I was made their scapegoat. They blamed me, ME, for the decline of our people's magic. They blamed me for allowing those barbaric humans to attack us. They accused me of using dark magics, and being in league with the Dark One. They could not explain why their magic was failing when mine had not, nor could they explain how I, an elf, had summoned that demon to ravage the human army that threatened us. So instead of being hailed a hero, I was cast out. Humans thought me a vampire and elves saw the taint of the curse on me. Trying to live under such conditions had proved time and again nigh impossible. I killed many a hunter that came seeking to carry my head back as a trophy. I narrowly escaped the assassins blade sent by my own kin countless times. I was forced to steal what food and other supplies I could, me, one born of noble elven blood. The few years spent living like some beast in the wild finally broke something in me. My people had cursed and despised the one that had saved them. I would have my revenge. I was treated so unjustly, that the whole of the elven nation deserved my wraith. I would bring down on them the worst thing I could conjour. I would rain death down on their heads until they had no other choice but to call on me to save them once again. I would make them recant their accusations and lift the foul curse that kept me away from the beauty of the sun. With the use of a black crystal I had found in my youth, I summoned Meteor. Something went horribly wrong that day. A fluke, a chance occurrence that threw my whole plan spinning into chaos. The sun that I had missed for so long went supernova. The result was cataclysmic. The Meteor crashed into the exploding star, showering the whole of our planet with flaming chunks of Meteor and our once glorious sun. A rift in space-time formed where the sun had once hung, drawing all manner of things from and around our planet into it. As the planet broke up around me and I started to fall up into nothing, I thought that I had surely destroyed the entire universe. And I was vindicated by that.... Category:Immortals